1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shock absorbing systems for vehicles such as bicycles and a wheel mounting system providing a shock-absorbing element contained within a wheel hub.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Mark et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,457,538 describes a hub having pockets therein; a felloe; an annular ring reinforcing said felloe within said felloe; outwardly curved spring spokes, each mounted within one of the pockets of said hub, each spoke having an inwardly curved end resting upon the outwardly curved portion of the adjacent spoke; a thimble mounted within said felloe respective to each of said spokes; a raised seat upon said annular ring for each of said spokes; and a bolt for each of said spokes, said bolt passing through the spoke and its raised seat upon said annular ring and being threaded into one of said thimbles.
Hastings, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,169 describes a resilient wheel comprising an axle member, mounting means supported from said axle member having first and second annular axially spaced portions, an axle retainer member secured at one end of the axle member for supporting one of said mounting portions and maintaining a fixed axial spacing of said first and second portions, said axle and axle retainer members together comprising axle means, said mounting means being non-rotatable and each portion thereof including resilient shear rings, bearing means axially intermediate said first and second portions, and rim means mounted upon said bearing means for rotation radially outwardly of the mounting means.
Black, U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,491 describes a wheel construction having bearing means therein defining an axis of rotation. The bearing means is housed in an elastomeric sleeve having an elastic compressibility characteristic. A pair of identically shaped metallic stampings, each having a central cylindrical shell part axially aligned with the other, is provided for housing the bearing structure therein. Each of the stampings has a surface portion intermediate the central cylindrical shell part and the outer periphery thereof, which are coextensive with a central plane through the wheel construction perpendicular to the axis of rotation. The axially aligned cylindrical shell parts engage at least a portion of the elastomeric sleeve of the bearing structure. An annulus of moldable synthetic resin material is fixedly secured to the peripheral surface of the pair of metallic stampings to hold the cylindrical shell part and the surface portions in axial alignment. The annulus has an elastically flexible characteristic to thereby permit the pair of stampings to shift radially relative to one another while maintaining said surface portions in sliding engagement with one another.
Black, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,686 describes a wheel construction including a rigid circular disk having a hole therethrough in the approximate center thereof. A bearing structure housed in a flexible sleeve is resiliently supported in the hole to facilitate a rotation of the disk about a defined axis of rotation. An annulus of moldable synthetic resin material is fixedly secured to the peripheral surface of the disk. The annulus has a rigid characteristic and the periphery thereof defines a tread-mounting surface. An annular tread made of moldable synthetic resin material is fixedly secured to the tread mounting surface on the annulus. The tread has an outer diameter that is precisely concentric with the axis of rotation of the wheel. The materials of the tread and of the annulus are compatible with each other such that the tread becomes bonded to the annulus upon a molding thereof around the peripheral surface of the annulus. In one embodiment, the rigid circular disk is composed of a pair of identical metal stampings which are held together solely by the annulus.
Kim et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,822 describes an apparatus for varying eccentrically or centrically the shaft of the bicycle wheel in order that the bicycle can run up and down like horseback riding beside regular level riding. The apparatus has an eccentric hub including a shaft housing formed integrally in eccentric position between two hub discs having an opening and a shaft penetrated through said shaft housing, two circular supporting plates coupled rigidly each other by three connecting rods to reserve revolvably said eccentric hub therebetween, each which has a hub disc housing formed in its eccentric position said hub disc housing has a relatively large hole on its centric portion to exposure the shaft and also a plurality of openings corresponding to different eccentric positions on its circumference of circle, and a resettable spring loaded rod for locking the eccentric hub between the hub disc housings of the circular supporting plates by passing through the openings in alignment with each other.
Tsai, U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,005 describes a hub of a bike or multiple-wheel cycle which is formed with an eccentric wheel or axle in the hub and the eccentric axle having a chain sprocket thereon rotatably mounted with a spindle fixed on a frame fork so that upon the rotation of the axle, the hub and any rear or front wheel secured on the hub will be rotated eccentrically to cause a cam-like action to mimic a horse-riding so as to spur the player or rider interest.
Bach, U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,435 describes a wheel hub with suspension including a carrier arm, a swivel axle and a hub body rotatably secured to the swivel axle. A resilient element is positioned between the carrier arm and the swivel axle. A load on the wheel or the hub body will cause the swivel axle to be displaced relative to the carrier arm, whereby the resilient element is deformed and exercises its resilient effect. The wheel hub may be used in many different applications and for many different types of wheels, such as wheels on vehicles, driving wheels, and support wheels.
The prior art, especially Bach, teaches a shock absorbing system placed within the structure of a wheel such that the wheel hub may be used for providing a smooth support to a rolling vehicle or device such as a skate or bicycle. However, the prior art does not teach that the shock absorbing system may be fitted within the wheel hub in a manner that prevents lateral movement and the related wear of such, eliminates bearing run-out and constitutes a relatively simple design providing for inexpensive construction. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use, which give rise to the objectives described below.
A shock absorbing bicycle wheel hub apparatus uses an open ended, cylindrical shock absorber housing mounted concentrically within a wheel hub. The wheel hub is adapted for rotation about the shock absorber housing. A pivot tube is axially aligned with the shock absorber housing and rotationally mounted within its sidewall. Terminal ends of the pivot rod engage cover plates fixedly mounted thereon. A pressure tube is axially aligned with the shock absorber housing and extends through it so that its terminal ends may be fixed in the cover plates. A shock-absorbing medium is compressively positioned between the pressure tube and an interior surface of the shock absorber housing. The cover plates engage a bicycle fork so that weight supported by the bicycle fork is transmitted through the cover plates and the pivot tube and pressure tube, to the shock absorbing medium, and thereby, through the shock absorber housing and the wheel hub to a wheel of the bicycle. Likewise, road shocks are transmitted through the shock-absorbing medium in the same way.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of absorbing road shocks.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of being constructed at low cost.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of being housed within the hub of a bicycle wheel or other vehicle wheel.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.